The present invention relates to ventilation systems for marine craft, and more specifically, to ventilation systems for power boats having a cockpit.
Boats have been used for centuries as a means of transportation across waterways, to harvest fish from the waters, and more recently for pleasure. Power boats, boats with an on board power source, are typically powered by an internal combustion engine. A common concern regarding power boats is exhaust fumes and fuel vapor from the combustion engine tend to accumulate in the cockpit.
Power boats are commonly provided with a cover over at least part of the cockpit to provide protection from the sun and weather. The cockpit cover is typically formed of canvas or a rigid member such as fiberglass. A canvas cover is typically supported by a suitable frame mounted on the boat and windshield. A cockpit cover formed of a rigid member typically interfaces with a top sill of the windshield. Support for a rigid cockpit cover is typically inherent in the structure of the cover.
Power boats that are provided with a cockpit cover accumulate more exhaust fumes and fuel vapor than those without a cockpit cover. Furthermore, ventilation on hot days would also add comfort to those on board the power boat.
The art is replete with a variety of ventilation systems for marine craft. One such system requires significant modification to the foredeck. However, a ventilation system located at the foredeck would be susceptible to penetration from water splashing over the bow of the boat. Another system requires a customized cover. However, a ventilation system located on the cover would be susceptible to rain.
There exists a need in the art for a cockpit vent that will provide sufficient ventilation to the cockpit of a power boat. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a ventilation system that may be implemented without modification to the existing power boat. There further exists a need in the art for a ventilation system that it is significantly less susceptible to penetration from water and debris.
A cockpit vent for power boat having a cockpit, a windshield and a cockpit cover comprises a frame defining at least one aperture for introducing ambient air to the cockpit. The frame includes a windshield engagement member and a cover engagement member. The frame is disposed between the windshield and the cockpit cover. The windshield engagement member is attachable to a top sill of a boat windshield. The cover engagement member is spaced from the windshield engagement member and is attachable to the cockpit cover. A pair of side members may be disposed between end portions of the windshield engagement member and cover engagement member to interconnect the windshield engagement member and cover engagement member.
In an alternate embodiment, a cockpit ventilation system for power boat comprises a windshield extending from a foredeck of the power boat and a cockpit cover at least partially covering the cockpit. A frame defining at least one aperture for introducing ambient air into the cockpit, which includes a windshield support member and cover support member, is disposed between the windshield and cockpit cover. The windshield support member is attached to a top portion of the windshield and the cover support member is spaced from the windshield support member and is attached to the cockpit cover.
A method for venting a cockpit of a power boat having a cockpit, windshield and a cockpit cover comprises spacing a cover support member from a windshield support member. The windshield support member is attached to a top portion the windshield, thereby forming a vent having at least one aperture therebetween. The vent is positioned at an angle relative to a long axis of the power boat to allow an air to flow into the cockpit of the boat.